toby_quadratefandomcom-20200214-history
Toby Quadrate Wiki:Style/Literacy
Toby Quadrate Wiki has a specific set of guidelines regarding the literacy in articles. It is recommended to be consistent with such to avoid conflict of interest. Trivia This an often disputed part of writing articles. Trivia can be difficult to write for a constant developing show and we try to keep trivia sections as short as possible. The general rule for writing trivia on the wiki is to first consider is the fact notable? Would this fact be asked in a quiz? An example of this would be: This is a notable fact from ''Toby Quadrate'' TV series.If it is not remarkable and the fact does not contribute to the character development, or in this case, a fact really relevant to the TV series and its production, it is not worth mentioning. This is not a good piece of trivia because it isn't special or worth mentioning in the trivia section. Incidentally, the general context of this trivia gives an idea of an individual opinion of the user who writes the article. This is not the intention of a trivia. It is important to consider if a fact is really worth mentioning. Plain English The golden rule is to use plain English in a formal writing style. This means the article speaks to the target audience (Family entertainment) in a way they understand by being straightforward and concise while being free of clichés and needless technical jargon to focus on the points being presented. It is essential to know if any of the below sections are meant to work with each other in harmony. Spelling All spelling must be in its American-English (AmE) variant. The only exception to this rule is if the provided text is a quote or a title. A list of various AmE and BrE spelling variations can be found here. Keep in mind that the variations in the link are not the only cases of differentiation in the two types of English. When choosing words, make sure they are preferred in America compared to the rest of the world. For example, "mollusk" is the U.S. variant of "mollusc". Foreign Terms Foreign terms are to be used sparingly as it creates a form of jargon for the English reader. Attempt to anglicize the spelling of foreign terms unless it is impossible to do so, in which case the word is italicized. If it can be done, disregard the italics and put the native term with its language of origin after the anglicized term in brackets with the IPA (more below) (e.g. Toby Quadrate (Spanish: Toby Cuadrado). If there are different variants of the same language (Simplified/Traditional Chinese), put their terms alongside each other. Numerical Spelling Numbers from 0-20 should be spelled out. Exceptions are dates, addresses, money, scores, percentages, fractions, pages, and decimals. This is because numbers after twenty tend to have the "twenty" with the number before "ten" said in one phrase (twenty-one/two/etc.) It would save more space this way and be less tedious to type. Grammar Capitalization One of the most confusing rules of American grammar is capitalization. In this sense, between the word "quadrate" with a case-sensitive distinction, "Quadrate", in capital letter, should be used to define the name of an individual, generally. For example, the character name Toby Quadrate is written entirely in uppercase letters at the beginning of his first and last name as it is a proper noun that seeks to name individuals and other things with case sensitive needs such as countries and places. Already "quadrate" in lower case, in this context, is a common noun, which names objects, plants, and in this case a species. Although the name Toby Quadrate gives an obvious idea that the character Toby is a quadrate or square, it is still character's last name, as "quadrate" is part of Toby's full name, where is required to be written in capital letter. Possessives The preferred plural possessive style is using the apostrophe after an S, not before it, for example, Toons' instead of Toons's. This is because in scenarios with plural nouns that are meant to be a possessive, such as "Michaels'," the "S" sounds more like a "Z," which is when an apostrophe will suffice. Tenses Prefer primarily to write articles using the present tense (specifically the historical present, where the present is used to describe past events) and the active voice, even when certain subjects, events, objects, and etc are discontinued in Toby Quadrate world. What matters is that the dictated subject intertwines with the article's base or main subject (for example, a character article) as a whole and that it is still actively present in Toby Quadrate and some existing real-world media. : Incorrect: "TBA" was an episode ... : Correct: "TBA" is an episode ... For deceased individuals, past events, formerly existing things, and other past situations, this rule is set aside. The same is true (usually for real-world media) for things advertised today, but which will be officially released at a future date and other future situations provided and other future situations predicted in the present tense. For all these situations, avoid using the present tense, even with appropriate adjectives, to define situations that do not happen in the now. Instead, use appropriate verbs that give the same sense of timespace as adjectives in the present tense. : For past: :: Incorrect: Character is a deceased individual ... :: Correct: Character was an individual ... : For future: :: Incorrect: Media is an upcoming video game ... :: Correct: Media will be a video game ... Punctuation Punctuation adheres to American-English rules, such as straight double quotations (") and Latin punctuation always ending with a period. As an exception, however, quotes for subjects, such as episode titles, should not have punctuation inside of the parentheses. Examples: Subject scenario : Incorrect: The villain debuted in the episode "TBA." : Correct: The villain debuted in the episode "TBA". ; Character quote scenario : Incorrect: One villain said "no one will defeat him". : Correct: One villain said "no one will defeat him." ; Latin abbreviation scenario : Incorrect: Dr Character took care of the hero's dressing. : Correct: Dr'.' Character took care of hero's dressing. : Incorrect: Everyone is looking forward to watching Hero vs Villain. : Correct: Everyone is looking forward to watching Hero vs'.' Villain. Broad Characters Only use the punctuation characters that are available on your keyboard unless it is an HTML entity that is non-existent on the keyboard (like math symbols such as ∞). This means any symbol outside of a common keyboard is not allowed (“ < "). Not even the composition of an HTML entity is allowed (∞ < ∞) unless the character resembles a keyboard character (Α > Α / α in Greek alphabet; See Toby Quadrate Wiki:Style/Technical#HTML entities). : '''Incorrect': “No one will defeat me!” : Correct: "No one will defeat me!" Oxford/Serial Comma If a sentence contains a series of three or more words, phrases',' or clauses, the Oxford comma can be used before the coordinating conjunction and the final item in a series. This comma is required on all the articles. The Oxford comma's main purpose is to clarify what would be ambiguity or confusion as it is otherwise a matter of style, so depending on the context, a missing Oxford might be needed. On the third sentence, are mother, father and older brother hero's friends? For the sake of asking less responsibility, the Oxford comma is added in any context. Examples: : Incorrect: In the hero's family, there is his mother, his father and his older brother. : Correct: In the hero's family, there is his mother, his father',' and his older brother. : Incorrect: The hero chased the villain so fast that he soon fell, hit his head and scratched, needing to go to a hospital. : Correct: The hero chased the villain so fast that he soon fell, hit his head',' and scratched, needing to go to a hospital. : Incorrect: After the hero defeats the villain, he returns to his home. Opening the door, the hero came across a special party thrown by his family, his mother, his father and his older brother. : Correct: After the hero defeats the villain, he returns to his home. Opening the door, the hero came across a special party thrown by his family, his mother, his father',' and his older brother. Captions Every image should have a brief (unless it is a technical graph where everything needs to be explained) caption unless it is a "self-captioning" image (book covers) or an unambiguous depiction of the subject of the article. They will start with a capital letter, be sentence fragments, and should not end with a period unless a complete sentence occurs in the caption. Phonetic Transcription The international phonetic alphabet and pronunciation respelling serve to give readers an easier time knowing how to pronounce difficult-to-pronounce words. These will be used sparingly and only when the community (depending on the majority's native tongue and proficiency in English) has proven to have difficulty. International Phonetic Alphabet See the IPA keyboard for an example website to construct IPAs. The IPA next to the name of the English name will link to Wikipedia:IPA for English so it can provide a how-to guide on why the current IPA would be correct or not. It is provided on this page for this reason, too. Pronunciation Respelling See the smallcaps generator. Pronunciation respelling is when a word is hyphenized to separate distinct syllables. It is more tricky because it takes into account how one stresses a part of a word, phrase, or term and it cannot be used to represent pronunciations from any language in the world accurately. Both are used for non-native speakers and those chiefly familiar with English orthography. The pronunciation respelling, like the IPA, will be linked to Wikipedia:Help:Pronunciation respelling key for a how-to guide. The respelling will be italicized, and the stressed words will be bolded and in small capital letters (e.g. Machine (mə-'''sʜᴇᴇɴ''')) Category:Manual of style